What's Next?
by FirstTimeUser
Summary: Musubi. Fate. What brought them back together. Do you believe in it? This is a story about what happens after the movie.
1. Musubi

**A/N PLS READ** The words in italics are referenced to the movies(part of the movie) to enhance the story changes POV a lot, from between mitsuha and Taki, to give a feeling that they are connected. May be a bit confusing at times.

Also this is my first fanfic, I will update every 1-2 weeks. Thank you ! Hehe

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Musubi**

* * *

 _Musubi?_

 _Musubi is the old way of calling the local guardian god. This word has profound meaning. Typing thread is Musubi. Connecting people is Musubi. The flow of time is Musubi. These are all the god's power. So the braided cords that we make are the god's art and represent the flow of time itself. They converge and take shape. They twist, tangle, sometimes unravel, break, and then connect again. Musubi - knotting. That's time._

 _—_

Once in a while, when I wake up,

I find myself crying.

The dream I must've had

I can never recall.

But...

But...

The sensation that I've lost something,

Lingers for a long time after I wake up.

I'm always searching for something

For someone.

—

This feeling has possessed me

I think from that day

That day when the stars came falling.

It was almost as if

As if it was a scene from a dream.

Nothing more,

Nothing less,

Than a beautiful view.

—

But on that day, I remember, forgetting something important to me.

Not knowing what I forgot.

Days, months, years, go by, with the feeling of missing a piece.

Of something, or someone.

...Since 5 years ago*taki

...Since 8 years ago*mitsuha

—

Never knowing whether I will ever find that lost piece of the puzzle.

Is there such thing as fate? No one will ever know

But I believe in it.

That no matter the distance,

No matter how much we forget

We will connect again

That... is Musubi.

—

Everything happening, is the fate of a person.

Whether it be fortunate, or unfortunate.

We never know what is coming next.

—

But here I am standing.

In front of the person I have forgotten.

The person I have longed for.

Was it fate for us to meet again? Or is it fate for us to leave again?

We cross each other on the stairs... hiding our faces, on the verge of crying

Is this what is meant to be? Find each other, but break apart again?

No! That's not want I want!

—

"Hey! Have we met before?"

I turn around, with tears in my eyes. Look up at him. The person I was looking for, the missing piece.

With a weak, but relieved voice,

She said with tears in her eyes.

"I thought so too".

—

"Your name is?"

"君の名前わ"

* * *

 **Chapter 2: It's You**

* * *

 _Even if words are lost, tradition should be handed down_

 _—_

I know this is her

I know this is him

The person I have missed and forgotten.

For too long

—

And at the same time

We breathed in and said.

"My name... is Taki Tachibana"

"My name... is Mitsuha Miyamizu"

—

How could I have forgotten!

Taki, Taki, Taki, Taki-kun!

Mitsuha, Miyamizu, Mitsuha!

It's really you!

How long I have waited, and searched, to feel the moment of relief and happiness, of finding my missing piece!

It was you!

It IS you!

—

I walked down to the girl, the girl I had switched bodies with.

"On that day, on katawaredoki, I wanted to tell you! Tell you, that wherever you may end up in this world, I will be searching for you."

—

Crying, smiling

All we could do, as we were lost for words.

"I guess... you found me"

My heart squeezed as she said that, realising, that the person I fell in love with 5 years ago, is here today, in front of me.

—

 _"So that we don't forget our names when we wake up, let's write our names on each other's hand."_

 _I remember... who was it... saying that._

 _I opened my palm, to see the words-_

 _"I love you."_

 _Dummy... I can't remember you like that..._

 _—-_

I took off my red braid off my hair.

And gave it to him, holding out his hand.

"You gave this back to me, now it time for me to give this to you, to show we are not separated, but together."

"Mitsuha..."

"This is not a dream, Taki. What you wrote on my hand, I couldn't remember you! But I guess that it was for the better. I love you too Taki, I may have just met you again, but it has been too long."

"Mitsu—"

I went on my toes and kissed him.

Time stopped around us, we were alone. No one to stop us.

Taki, I've waited too long, I can't wait another second.

Mitsuha...

I've always tried searching, but I didn't find you or anything.

What brought us back together, was Musubi.

Your tradition.

We separated... from our first, and time stopping, kiss. The kiss that proved our bond. Our knot.

"Mitsuha"

"Taki"

"I love you"

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Friends.**

* * *

 _Are you okay Mitsuha?_

 _What?_

 _Did you get exorcised? You were definitely possessed._

 _Tessie... of course it's not that._

 _It's just stress right?_

 _What are you guys saying?_

 _—_

 _You don't remember?_

 _You forgot your name, your seat, and your hair was all badly done!_

 _What!_

 _Are you feeling a bit weird Mitsuha?_

 _Hmm.. well, I kind of feel like... I'm living someone else's life?_

 _—_

"Saya-chin, Tessie!"

"Yo Mitsuha"

"Hey Mitsuha!"

—

After the Itomori incident, we all moved to Tokyo. Saya-chin and Tessie got married. I always knew they had something in them!

"Nee Mitsuha, you look different today."

"I do Saya-chin?"

"Well, I mean like, the posture? The, uh, mood? I don't know how to explain it, hahaha"

"She means you look happier, Mitsuha." Tessie said

"Yeah! As if you're relieved you found something you lost."

—

Well they got that right...

"Well, I guess I met a very old friend of mine 2 days ago."

"I don't think you'll look this different meeting an old friend of yours Mitsuha... You were always- sad about something, I have no idea what... but it was after when the comet hit Itomori. It was as if you lost something very important."

"We lost Itomori..."

"All of us are sad about that Mitsuha. We all lost something. But no one changed as much as you did. Something must've changed you recently."

*sigh* Taki-kun...

"It's a man isn't it?" Saya-chin said with her hand on her chin, smirking.

"W-what! No it's not!"

"No use lying Mitsuha, I can tell! I married you know! But with this dense idiot." Saya-chin said

"Hey!"

We all starting laughing at Tessie.

I haven't laughed like this in a while.

—

"Yeah... you know how I told you I met this old friend? Yeah... I'm ... in love with him."

"Woah woah woah, you're in love with a person, that you met like — 2 days ago? Even if you haven't met in a long time, isn't it a bit early to say that?"

"Before we met again, we were looking for something, or someone, and we didn't know what direction to go in. We had forgotten about each other, even though we were the most important to one another. It turned out what we were looking for, was each other. We remembered. Someone that I lost 8 years ago. He found me. And though this may sound weird, fate is all I can say it is. Yes, I love him."

"Hmmmmmm"

"Hmmmmmm"

Saya-chin and Tessie both leaned closer to me.

"W-W-What?" I said flustered.

"We don't get it that much, but we get that he is very important to you, as long as you're happy, we're fine with it."

"But you'll have to introduce him to us! If he grabs your attention, he may grab mine!" Saya-chin jokingly said, smirking at Tessie.

Tessie just sighed...

We all started laughing again, of course, at Tessie.

This reminds me of when we were younger...

—

 _Hey you guys want to go the cafe after school?_

 _Yeah, sure._

 _Cafe, Cafe, CAFEEE?!_

 _—_

"Hey Taki, have you found a job yet?" Tsukasa asked

"Unfortunately... not."

"Hey, maybe it's your suit."

"Shut up, Tsukasa!"

"Oi, Oi, what's going on here."

"Takagi!"

"Yo"

"I'm here too you know..."

"Okudera-senpai!"

"I'm not your senpai anymore, I don't work with you anymore at that Italian restaurant. Remember?"

"Oh yeah... haha."

"So, are we going somewhere", I asked.

"Let's just go to the cafe, we haven't been there in a long time." Tsukasa replied.

"Yeah, remember when you were so excited about the cafe all the time?"

"Uh, Yeah!" I replied.

Mitsuhaaaaaa...

We all sat down, ordered our food, and started eating, me eating pancakes.

"Hey Taki"

"Yes Okudera-san?"

"Have you met a girl?"

I almost spat all the coffee out of my mouth, but instead chocked on it.

"I guess I was right, haha"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell, you're much more happy, now. I'm also married, I'm the expert here. You weren't always like this. I think you changed back to when you were younger!"

"Really? Yeah... I met this girl I haven't met in a long time, for 5 years..."

"That was when we went with Tsukasa to Itomori!"

"Oh yeah I remember that. I don't remember why though..." Tsukasa said.

"Where is this girl from?"

"Uhm, Itomori."

"Pfffff, Hahahahahaha."Tsukasa laughed

"What?!"

"I guess your obsession with Itomori also comes to your pick of girls as well."

"Shut up!"

"Wait I remember now... is this the person who you said you knew that was from Itomori along time ago?"

"... Yes"

"Wow, how long have you guys been at it for..."

"Actually I only met her 2 days ago, the last time I met her since then, was 5 years ago..."

... At katawaredoki

"You met her when we went there!? You should've told us!"

"Sorry, I forgot."

Quite literally...

—

"Is she cute?" Okudera said.

"...Yes..."

"I guess you're in - love ~"

"..."

"Well as long as you make this girl happy, we will all support you."

"So, I guess you don't say, "as long as you're happy we are fine.""

"Nope"

"..."

"What do you think Taki! Of course that as well..."

"Oh"

"Sometimes you're such an idiot..."

They all laughed at me, for being 'an idiot'.

Except for Takagi

—

"What are you guys talking about, I've been listening but I have no idea!" Takagi said

"Oh.. right, you weren't there.." I said

Tsukasa asked, "Do you remember when we asked you to take Taki's shift along time ago? That was when all this "Itomori stuff" happened."

"Hmm.. nope don't recall."

"Of course he doesn't Tsukasa, he always forgets."I said

"Oh yeah... **I** forgot about that..."

And what do you think? We all started laughing.

I think this laughing thing is getting a bit too repetitive

But it was happy. Back to what we were like many years ago.

No worries, concerns, or any of the sort. Just pure happiness

—

Thanks for reading the first chapter, haha

i think it was a bit confusing to read for u guys... not too good with English lol. I put a few "chapters" into one so it kinda flows, not change the chapter ur self.

I'm open for any reviews! Welp cya till the next part.


	2. There's a First Time for Everything

A/N hey guys! I guess I was motivated and created a chapter on the next day!

Thanks Pangu for your Review! I will try to add these tips to my work, but I think i didnt do it that well in this chapter, I will try better in the next one haha!

Welp enjoy the chapter!

Also remember, italics means that that I'm referencing to the movie, usually

* * *

 **Chapter 4: There's a First Time for Everything**

* * *

 _If I suddenly showed up, would I bother him? Surprise him? There's no way we could meet. But what if we did? What should I do? Would I annoy him? Would it be awkward? Or maybe… He'd be a bit glad to see me?_

*Kyyaaaaaaa*

Even after expressing my feelings to Taki, I still feel embarrassed!

He asked me out! My first date!

Of course, not his first date, he went with Okudera-san once.

Will it all go well?

Will it be awkward?

Will I look weird?

Too many things to worry about!

"Oh no, it's only an hour till our date! We are meeting up somewhere 1 hour away!"

I quickly ran from my apartment to the train station...

Phew... made the train on time...

—

"Where is Mitsuha? She's 30 minutes late..."

Did she forget?

Mmm...

"Taki-kun—!"

"Mistuha! You're late!"

"Sorry..l was busy helping Yotsuha.."

"Oh Yotsuha! I haven't seen her in a long time!"

"Yeah haha"

—

*I was actually busy being overly self-conscious...*

—

"So where are we going Taki?"

"Oh, that's a surprise until we get there hehe"

"Hey... meanie..."

"Hahaha"

—

We walked for around half an hour, talking, reminiscing on the past, maybe a bit of teasing...

"Pervert!"

"Whattt"

"You touched my boobs remember! Yotsuha saw you!"

"I said it was only once!"

"It doesn't matter how many times... pervert..."

"..."

"Hahahahahaha"

—

"Okay Mitsuha, we're here"

"Tokyo Skytree?"

"Yep!"

"Yay! I've always wanted to go here, I never got the time, or just wasn't able to get the tickets... it's always sold out.."

"I guess I was lucky haha"

—

We went up the high speed elevator

"Ow, my ears"

"Haha the air pressure"

—

"Wow! The view is so nice!"

"Yeah, you can see over almost everything!"

"Taki-kun, I this your first time coming here?"

"Nope, been here with Tsukasa and Takagi when we were still in high school"

"Oh.. that explains why you aren't afraid of the height..."

"Oh, are you Mitsuha?"

"Well.. a little" I said with a bit of a worried face.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I won't leave you"

Mitsuha's eyes widened, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Mistuha, is there something wrong?" I asked concerned.

Mitsuha quickly changed facial expression

To her perfect and heartwarming smile.

"Oh nothing Taki-kun, I just remembered I forgot to throw the rubbish out today, hehe"

She's acting... what is she thinking about?

"Sorry Taki-kun, can I go to the toilet?"

"Oh, of course Mitsuha!"

—

"Why did I act so weirdly! This is my first date, I can't stuff it up!" I thought to myself in the toilet...

Taki might think I'm weird now...

As I got out of the toilet, I saw Taki-kun waiting for me.

"Sorry for making you wait"

"Oh, no no, it's fine"

—

"Hey Mitsuha do you want to stay in Tokyo Skytree for a while longer?"

It was nearly 7 P.M.

"Yep of course! If it's to stay with you I would do anything!"

Oh crap— I said that out loud, NOOOOO

"Me too Mitsuha" Taki said smiling at me

My eyes widened again, in both joy and shock.

"Hey, Mitsuha, you eyes are big again.. Did you remember forgetting something again?"

"Uh Yeah, the forgot to wash my dishes..."

Dummy... playing with my heart like that... I'm too happy Taki-kun

I remember forgetting you...

I don't to lose you again...

*BOOM*

"Woah Mistuha look!"

"Fireworks!"

"Is this why you wanted to stay longer?"

"To be honest... I had no idea about fireworks happening..."

"Hahaha, coincidence I guess!"

—

The fireworks are so pretty!

Just like Mitsuha...

I shook my head vigorously

— what am I thinking...

"Look at the view Taki-kun!"

I looked out of the window, and saw the towns and houses, miniature in size.

Haha, the world is small...

"The view looks awesome!"

"Hey Mitsuha"

"Yes Taki-kun?"

"Can I kiss you?"

*awkward silence*

"I don't think that was the best thing to say- Nmphh"

Mistuha

Lips

My lips

She's kissing me!?

—

Taki-kun...

You don't need to ask me that... I would've done it anyways

When we parted desperate for air, I said-

"Sorry Taki-kun... I was worried I would lose you again"

Taki-kun looked confused

"But we're together now aren't we? I won't ever lose you, nor will you lose me Mitsuha, I love you, and nothing will change that."

I started crying from joy...

Taki-kun.. you spoil me too much...

"Taki-kun, I'm so—"

"You don't need to apologise Mitsuha, feelings alone are what put us together... not words"

He leaned in closer to me, and put his lips on mine, gently. Nothing around us mattered.

It was just — us

—

Taki-kun

Mitsuha

—

I remembered forgetting you.

—

But now you are in front of me.

—

And I remember you

—

The first time we saw each other again, I remembered, that we had forgotten someone, and that someone was you.

—

The last time I switched bodies with you, and never switched again, what was it that I felt again?

I felt lonely, but it also made me realise, for the first time that-

—

I love you.

* * *

thanks for reading this chapter!

Reviews are always welcome!

the next chapter might be up in the next week or two, or maybe day, haha


	3. Full, or Empty

A/N Hey guys... im Sorry ... but this chapter is a bit rushed, and i feel the quality is bad... I just wanted to get it out there... right now I'm on a weird school program where we need to stay at school, so I'm kind of busy... welp... thanks for reading this anyways haha.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Full, or Empty**

* * *

 _Beyond this point is "kakuriyo"_

 _Eh?_

 _It means the underworld_

 _Ehehe It's the underworld!_

 _In exchange for returning to this work, you must leave behind what is most important to you._

 _The kuchikamisake_

* * *

Flashback

 _"Obaa-chan!"_

 _"Yes Mitsuha?"_

 _"Today, I'm going out with my friend, I might come home a bit late... is that okay?"_

 _"Yes, of course, but of course you need to be back by 10, understood?"_

 _"Yes!" I said in a sharp, quick voice._

Oh no... it's 11:00.. what would Obaa-chan think?!

I opened the door silently

I was staying at Baa-chan's house for a few days, with Yotsuha, as I haven't met them in a long time... but even knowing that I came back late...

"Mitsuha!"

"Nee-chan!"

They were still awake

"Why are you back so late!"

"Sorry... I was eating dinner and got caught up in the moment, hehe" I said nervously.

"Who did you go with?"

"Uhm... I went with a friend from work."

"Is your friend nice?"

"Yep! He's very nice and very caring as well!"

"You went with a man?!"

Oh...

"Uh, Yep."

"I want to meet this man at once! I will NOT make the same mistake I did with your father!"

"Obaa-chan! Don't worry! He's a great person! He cares about me a lot, and I do too!"

"Are you in a relationship with him!?"

"Stop it Obaa-chan! I love him okay! I don't want anyone to interrupt! I've been longing for a time where I felt what I lost again! Meet him again!"

—

I saw it in her eyes... the glow, the same eyes that my daughter had... the eyes I once had...

The eyes, she showed to her father when confronting him.

I see... She's met him...

—

"Mitsuha..."

"..."

"I will allow it, but under one condition."

"Yes Baa-chan?"

What's the sudden change in attitude?

"You have to bring him here tomorrow."

"Hmm.. okay! Thank you so much!"

—

*sigh* Mitsuha you've found him... I also used to have dreams about another person, now I don't remember who, but I've also longed to find the person of the life I dreamed of. Mitsuha... after feeling the emptiness of missing something, who am I to take it away from you, after finding it once again?

—

What was that? Obaa-chan suddenly changed mood? What is she thinking?

Hmm...whatever.. I need to ask Taki-kun to come over tomorrow.

—

*The Next Day*

"Taki-kun! Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Oh, it's fine haha, I'm still kinda tired though..."

—

As I walked in to the large house, I noticed many things that were similar to Mitsuha's house in Itomori. The TV and table were placed in the same place as before, and... I see Mitsuha's Grandma! I was kinda happy that she was still alive I after all this time, and after the Itomori incident.

"Hello Obaa-chan!"

"Are you supposed to call me that?"

"Oh Uhm..."

"Ahaha, don't worry—, I guess you've had some memories that led you to call me that!"

I was confused in what she was trying to say...

"Sit down Taki, Mitsuha has told me quite a lot about you."

"Okay, thank you."

"And also, Mitsuha, will you leave the room for a moment please?"

"Why?"

"I just a word with Taki privately."

"Mmmmm... okay..."

—-

"Taki... Dreams fade away after you wake up, treasure the experience."

"Obaa-chan?"

"You were in Mitsuha's body when I said that, remember?"

Her memory is sharp for such an old woman...

"Yes, I remember."

"But you're dream is no longer a dream, is it? You've found her?"

"Obaa-chan, how do you know all this?"

"... When I was younger I used to have dreams about living another person's life, though now I've forgotten who's... the regret that I've never filled the emptiness inside myself... I still feel today..."

"Musubi..." I said under my breath...

But she had somehow heard me

"Yes, Musubi, time, connections between anything. Your string of fate, was with Mitsuha, you have tangled, separated, and eventually got back together. All the memories you have, treasure. You are the person Mitsuha has connections with the strongest. You two deserve to be together, but if you do anything to get that smile off her face, you will face consequences... Understand!"

"Yes, Obaa-chan."

The last sentence sent a shiver down my spine... hearing that from a usually calm old lady.

—

"Taki-kun, Obaa-chan you two finished?"

"Yeah" I said while walking out of the room.

"Well while you're here, why don't you eat dinner with us. I'm sure you'll like to see Yotsuha."

"Yes, of course, thank you."

* * *

Thanks for reading this trash chapter, also the next chapter is about the dinner and a bit more stuff, ;)

Thanks for the review as always pangu, I've watched the movie again, I've got like 3 pages worth of notes, hahaha, I'll try to use it as effectively as possible, thanks!


End file.
